The present invention relates to relates to a method for line control of an access network applied G.hn technology thereto and access network multiplexer (also called as G.hn access multiplexer (GAM) or access multiplexer hereinafter), access network terminal(also called as a G.hn access terminal (GNT) or terminal hereinafter), and an access network system using the method, more specifically, which controls line rate and output according to the desired bandwidth for each subscriber and varying line condition in real time and employs G.hn technology reducing crosstalk in a bundle cable.
G.hn is described in ITU-G.9960 specification which deals with transmitter and receiver configurations and the physical layer for wired home network. Referring to FIG. 1, the communication among domains in a home network based on the ITU-T G.hn specifications is performed with the domain master. The domain master allocates and controls resources (e.g. bandwidth, priority, etc.) of all the nodes belonging to the domain. The domain master can have node registration process storing and administering MAC addresses; authentication and control function for joining a node; and monitoring function for observing the entire node in the domain. Additionally, the node belonging to the domain supports registration authentication control protocol and performs receiving and other operations according to the medium access plan (MAP).
In addition, the G.hn utilizes a single pair of power line, coaxial cable, unshielded twisted pair (UTP) line, or phone line but in the access network it consists of more than one pair of bundles. Hence, by applying the G.hn (ITU-T 9960, 9961) for home networking to the access network utilizing conventional cable or phone line, the maximum bandwidth of the network can be increased up to 1 Gbps.
Therefore, when the G.hn technology is applied to the access network, a concentration equipment (Central Office, CO) and a terminal (Customer Premises Equipment, CPE) are connected with a bundle cable; in this case the crosstalk occurred at the bundle cable can disturb the communications. Additionally, since the G.hn is based on half duplex or best-effort mechanisms and unable to adjust the bandwidth for each port, it is required to set up the bandwidth for each port to apply service level agreement (SLA) in the access network employing the G.hn technology.